


Pride and Joy

by ShayPay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayPay/pseuds/ShayPay
Summary: Living in the world of A/B/O dynamics, Dipper worked to keep himself independent aside from the expectations that random people, even his own family, would want him to live the way most omegas do. No, he would like to live the life that he wants, no matter what he presents. He will mend with what he is, because that is just who he is in this lifetime.Being alone and having nobody to talk to, he meets playboy Bill Cipher who proposes for friendship. Although he is an alpha who tends to lay with a lot of people. This could lead for a nice change of pace in his quiet life.





	1. Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Attempted Rape, Cussing, Some Violence
> 
> A (somewhat) long, boring story. I hope you enjoy reading this A/B/O dynamic story.

He met him while working in a bar. At the time, he was working part time from evening to early morning every five nights per week. The college student still had a small amount to pay back for the loans. His payments were good but tips made were even better. He was tired, but content with his lifestyle. His twin sister, Mabel, went to San Francisco to pursue her fashion career. The siblings were disheartened at the fact they would no longer be together twenty-four seven but they were getting used to it. The once many video calls decreased when Mabel made herself busy with her exciting lifestyle being around models. 

Dipper never wore his heart on his sleeve; being an omega, crushing on people and being denied had lessen his confidence in socializing with people his age. He was remotely quiet but since working in a bar, it increased his sociability. He didn't have to converse with the people who came in for a drink. But there were a few locals that came in that he would talked to. Such as Soos, the beta was very easy-going but tend to be a mess on some days. Then there was Wendy, another beta who was a good friend from when he and Mabel were twelve. Dipper had a crush on her when he was younger, and she knew. Although it was embarrassing for him, it had never changed their friendship. She would keep him company on long nights when he would work some days. He questioned if it was also because of his status that was why she would hang around him.

Life was comfortable but yet, he yearned for something new. Maybe it was the same routine he was on. Maybe he missed California. Maybe he missed Mabel a lot. Maybe he needed to write a book for his career. Maybe he needed a new job. But no... Those weren't it. 

One would think being an omega would already had a family by the time they turned twenty. But by the way things were currently going, he don’t mind the life he’s in. Out there in the world, there were political events discussing the ABO rights. Some people cared more than others of the rights omegas or betas, even alphas should or shouldn’t have. The only things he did cared about above all those where the heat pills that were provided for omegas. Those were a pain in the ass.

He sighed. Currently, he was dry-cleaning the glass shots and wine glass. It was a Friday night, random people were coming in. The time was ten pm., the time was popular but he hoped that people won't find themselves stuck there when inebriated. Luckily he wasn’t the one that dealt with them.

The bar he worked at wasn't shabby looking. The way the building was designed would make anyone wonder about the interior and wishing to be twenty-one. The building had a club atmosphere to it, but what was missing that kind of attraction were colored lights that would show off the building. 

Orders being said, he focused on his job. Mixing drinks, slices of lemon here and there, sometimes re-asking what some random person ordered. His ears picked up every noise that would overlay the other.

“Ahem.” Someone from over the counter grunted. Dipper glanced at the man, brutish looking with a buzz cut head, golden earring and wearing a black suit. The aura surrounding him demanded everyone to back off unless they crossed the line.

“Hey.” No matter, he didn’t show emotion that he felt intimidated. He cocked his eyebrow to show that he was ready to receive his order.

“We would like to order something not too strong but enough to get the kick in.” The man monotonically said.

Dipper went to work. Turning to get the bottle right behind him, popped the cork open and poured in a iced glass mug. Foam rose from the golden surface. He placed the mug down with a low thud in front of the brute guest. Who reached and grabbed it. Then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Dipper eyed the man; The man seemed odd. In his mind, he imagined that the man must have worked for a mafia. He wasn’t dumb. Sometimes, he would noticed people would have a sit down at a corner with an expression that they weren’t scared to put anyone in their place. Dressing better than any other blook that lived in this town. As long as it didn’t involve him, he didn’t care. But that man, for some reason, made him want to be weary.

He pushed the feelings aside. Around one am., the crowd was dispersing. He looked at the clock that was over his shoulder hung to the wall and sighed. Wanting the night to be fast. Nobody was really ordering for drinks anymore. As he looked about the place, small groups or loners were sitting amongst themselves. Except right by the radio, there stood a well dressed blond man singing and dancing with a woman.

Dipper admitted to himself that the blond man looked attractive. The blond man was wearing a small top hat, with his bangs brushing over one of his eyes. Where he was wearing an eyepatch for. He was dressed in a very formal dark golden suit. Wearing black pants and matching shoes. Dipper noticed that right by them sitting in a table was the brute man. He seemed to be watching over the blond man, occasionally drinking the refills Dipper did for him in the past few hours. 

The blond and the lady danced slow, and what seemed to be him singing to her. Whispering sweet nothings in her ears, which she would glanced down and giggle. Dipper then thought these weren’t local people. 

In twenty minutes, he later noticed the couple were engrossed by locking lips with each other. Obviously there were on the tipsy sightseeing as they didn’t care who noticed them. Dipper grimaced at such display that should be not seen in public. Having to work there and seeing that it just basically annoys him. Soon the couple arose and stumbled out toward the exit. The brute in tow.

Now there were hardly any people inside the bar with him. There were individuals nodding off and sipping their drinks while on their devices. Dipper would want to side with the group that was nodding off.

Finally the hours passed slowly when the orange tint blended with the blue hues in the sky. Indicating that it was time to leave his shift when the next person came in. He left the building with a yawn as he got into his 2000 model vehicle and slowly drove away from the curb behind the building. It was a good time to leave before traffic started and left to his apartment. Parked the vehicle and trudging up the steps that will lead him to the apartment room he resides in. He dropped his belonging on the small table and went toward his couch that could turn into a bed. Not bothering with the pull out bed, he fell into a heap on top of his couch and instantly fell asleep.

For the next week, he repeated the same routine with exceptions of taking walks to clear his head from the thoughts that surrounded his head of where he was plotting with the story. Writers block wasn’t a problem for him since he always found the solution to intense the atmosphere he was trying to explain his readers.

The other exceptions would be where he would have to do chores that would ease the boredom. Probably an instinct from being an omega, he wondered. Shopping for food, running errands for his professors, or finding himself at the bookstore far longer than he intended.

Getting ready for his long shift again for work, his phone ranged from atop the counter in the kitchen. He walked toward and saw that it was Mabel calling. “Hello?”

“Dipper.” He heard her sigh. “It feels like it's been forever since we’ve talked. I miss you bro-bro.”

He smiled, “I think it has been a while, a week or two? It sounds so good to hear your voice. How's my hot shot fashion pursuer?”

Mabel laughed, “This designer just got noticed by one of the top designer and model- Pacifica Northwest! Do you remember who she is right?”

Ah, another girl that got out there that had lived in this town as well. The Northwest family owned a very big estate in this town. They were practically viewed as celebrities by the common folks such as himself. Mabel has idol after Pacifica since they were young. The Northwest girls’ career has motivated his twin into the fashion world. 

“Yeah I remember her. She was always the one that acted a snob toward you back in school.” Yup, there was a time they went to public school together. The rich blond only lasted a week until she transferred to private school.

The older twin groan over the phone line, “We were practically kids then. I was being too persistent, so I would understand if someone was acting the way they were toward me because I was annoying their freakin’ head off. She probably changed!” She proclaimed enthusiastically.

“You never know until you meet her Mabel.” He grabbed his backpack as he went toward the door and shut it after locking. Descending down the stairs, he thought of the possible friendship between the blonde and his sister. Little to none. .

“Yeah until I meet her. I know we can be friends, deep down maybe she's lonely.”

“The beta probably goes to parties every weekend. I doubt she don’t have friends.”

“She maybe does but like a real real friend. We all had one before.”

Nope, just you Mabes. “What you were telling me is your opportunity now. Congratulations by the way.” He holstered the bag over his shoulder and walked out the building. 

“Thank you! Oh yeah! There's the other thing I’ve been meaning to tell you too.” She yammered into his ear as he drove down to work. Talking about her life; relationship, livings, work, and family. “Mom is wondering why you don’t call them often.”

“I’ve been occupied with things I have to do.” He muttered. His parents were another thing. Being an omega, they always pressured him into getting a family and basically becoming a housewife. He loved his freedom, so no thank you. He wasn’t blind to their favoritism to their alpha daughter who has an interesting thing going on in her life. While their omega son works in a bar and wrote a small book that only got published once. 

“What kind of things are you occupied? Are you on the hunt for monsters? Are you searching for a rare gem in ancient buildings?”

“I could be on the hunt for monsters. I could be searching for a gem in rural areas. If it will help me with ideas for my next book.” He sighed. “I don’t know Mabel, just let me live my life the way I want to.”

“Are you searching for a mate?” She asked. 

“I got to go now. My shift starts and you know the drill.” He said while gritting his teeth. 

It was quiet for awhile on the phone line until she replied, “Okay. But you know that we all love and miss you bro-bro. We don’t talk as much as we used to. So call me!”

“Alright. Talk to you later.” He hung up the phone before she could say it back. Annoyance written in his face as he pondered on the thoughts that his family wishes of him. Every time he converses with his family, they’re always wondering when he would settled down. He would always reply otherwise and they start talking about why he may be undesirable and suggest him to change his lifestyle. He wouldn’t of course. 

He would rather mask his scent of being an omega. In society, alphas and betas, (some not all) might just treat him a little different because of his status. Omegas were viewed as housewives. Beings who can get emotionally attached. Mating with an omega meant you were tied down for life. But that was a choice for both beings if they wanted to get mated- physical intimacy could be all but both participants will be clouded with hormones into thinking of a commitment. 

Once getting situated for another long night, he made his appearance known to his coworker who left afterwards. He got his shot and wine glasses prepared for that Saturday night. 

4 hours of working, it was 9 pm when the building became flooded with people. He was focused onto handing out people’s order when someone tapped onto his shoulder. He paused his haste to listen to what the person had to say. His muscles tightened when he noticed that it was the brute man again. At this point, in the last two weeks, every 4 days a week he had seen that man and the blonde. But yet the man still gave him shivers. 

“Margarita.” The brute solemnly said.

“Coming right up.” Dipper said hastily before making two drinks at once and passed them out toward two customers (Brute included).

The night went on faster. Dipper was observing the room when he noticed the blonde man dancing with another woman. In the past two weeks, he noticed that the brute was some sort of a body guard, perhaps to the blonde. Before he knew it, it was 4am when he noticed the pair were still there. From the way it looks, blondie was wasted. There were about 2 women still smothering him. The big man too was nodding off. 

Now, thats not the first time someone stayed at the building all night but it was nearing the end of his shift. So he would have to tell them to leave; work protocols.

Twenty minutes later, he was a few minutes away from leaving. He gathered his essential belongings into his backpack. He glanced at the group; the ladies looked tired but still had energy to keep drinking. The blonde was obviously drunk with the way he seem to be slurring. Oh there sure to be a bad hangover for the three of them.

Well, here goes nothing. Dipper walked to their table and cleared his throat. “Sir, it is nearing 5 am, I would advise you to leave.”

The ladies looked over to him in the same state as the blonde. They scrutinized his appearance, and the blonde man looked over to him. “Whuuu issit youssay?”

Now able to see his looks up close, Dipper saw how much more attractive he is up front. “It is time for you to leave.”

“Ohh..” He looked over toward the brute, “Sixer, itsstime too weave.”

Sixer snorted and looked up. His tired red eyes looked about the place to remember where he was. He grumbled something underneath his breath, but he got up and aided the blonde into a standing position. The ladies stumbled at their side, obviously unsure what to do. Just as Dipper turned to leave, the blonde mumbled toward him, “Water!” Stumbling out of Sixer’s hand and toward him. But he staggered and started to fall.

Dipper caught him right before he fell and took in the blonde’s scent; books, money. Alpha.

“Here's yoour tipsh.” The blonde took out a crumpled twenty dollar bill and put his into his hand. But he still held on and suddenly said, “Mmm, you smell sweet. . .”

“Sorry about that.” Grumbled Sixer. He grabbed the blonde’s shoulder and led him out toward the door. One of the ladies clumsily followed but the other stayed behind as she brought out a phone to make a call.

Dipper stood there with the cash still in his hand looking at the exit. The next person that came in was the next shift worker and nodded him off. So he walked off and was out the door thinking that awkward encounter.

The next night, he was free to do whatever he liked. So he went around town to do errands. He walked inside one restaurant because he was in the mood for Chinese. Sitting in the nearest table close to the door (in case of emergency). Ordered his food and sat patiently for his food to come up. He took out a book he brought with him to pass the time. A familiar laugh came through the doors which made him avert his eyes to what caught his attention was the blonde man who made himself a regular at the bar he was working at.

The blonde had another pretty lady in his arm while he talked to the waiter. The lady looked like a proud trophy wife, flashing a smile at the handsome man. The waiter led them to another room way in the back. Walking pass his table, the blonde man sniffed lightly and glanced at Dipper.

Dipper caught his glance and the blonde smiled. “Hey, aren’t you the bartender that works down the block?”

Dipper pondered on the thought if he should reply or not but it wasn’t like the man was going to do anything weird. Talking to customers is weird to him. “Yeah.”

“Day off, I presume?.” The blond gestured with his left arm at the table. In his right arm, the auburn lady was staring at Dipper like he grew another arm. The waiter stood by anxiously, still waiting at the doorway leading to another room.

Not liking the attention from the both of them, he coughed, “Yes.” Please, just get on with your evening.

“Darling, we really should get going.” The lady said aloud. Bringing the blonde’s attention back toward her. There was no denying that the lady felt threatened at the lack of attention for a short while.

“Alright ma’am. And to you,” The blonde looked at Dipper with a golden eye, the light in his eyes glinted with curiosity. “I shall be seeing you some time.” 

After they walked away, Dipper got his food and stared at it. Contemplating what just happened. That man was something, no doubt. He dressed like an upper class, manners were like upper class, and spoke like an upper class. The way he carried himself with confidence made him interesting.

He shrugged off the thoughts of any particular reason why the man would want to see him.

Later on that week, he was working. It was rather a busy night and blonde came by. He brought the same lady he saw from the restaurant. Dipper didn’t pay much attention since his attention was brought elsewhere that demanded an order of drinks. He didn’t know when the other man came to the counter but when he looked up, he saw the blonde man staring and smiled when he was looked upon. 

“So would you like anything to order?” Dipper was irked at the attention. 

“Ah yes, some more beer for me.” The other casually said. “5% would do good for me right now.”

Dipper did as he was told and was about to walk away to clean the glasses when he was asked, “If I may ask, what is your name? I always see you everytime I come here. So, I thought it best to introduce ourselves since I’ve made myself local here.” 

“Uh. . .” DIpper raised an eyebrow at the tone of the other. It was unusual for someone to ask for his name. No customer ever did. “Dipper.”

“Like the constellation or you dip?” The other said.

“The constellation. Now if I may, what is your name?” 

The blonde smiled, “Bill Cipher.”

“Wow, the name sounds very catchy.” Dipper remarked. 

“Yup! Don’t forget it kid.” Bill winked and chuckled. He looked at his surroundings, “So, why do you work here?”

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the sudden question, “I’m not sure if I should give you the answer for that. That’s like saying why have you been coming in for the past few weeks.”

“Observing much?” Bill said, mirth set in his eye. 

“I’ve been here long enough to know who regularly comes here.” He responded back. In the back of his mind, he was wondering if that was the right thing to say. Hoping that didn’t make him sound like a stalker. 

“And to those who do come here but aren’t locals?”

“Then I won’t see them around again.” 

“And if it was the other bartender?” Bill leaned in his arms folded on the counter.

Dipper pondered on that, “Well, the only time we communicate if it concerns on issues.”

“Such as?” 

“Issues. Now here are your drinks.” Dipper placed the tray of drinks on the counter in front of the blond man, who glanced at it,

“Well, we shall continue our chat soon Pine Tree.” Wrapping his hand around the mug, he winked once again as he turned around and walked to the waiting lady who was staring at them.

“Don’t call me that!” Shouted Dipper after the figure that glanced over his shoulders and grinned.

That was strange encounter once again. It more of bickering though. Dipper couldn’t help the smile that found its way onto his face as he did his work. 

It was matter of time as the party atmosphere died down until he could finally feel tired. Thoughts of paperwork for school crept into his mind and groaned internally. With the time. He would have to schedule on splitting into sleep and then work. Tomorrow would be his day off but he still had to attend school late in the afternoon, and attend the next day after.

The blonde and his group left hours later. Dipper tried to pay him no attention, but caught the glance of the quirky blond. 

Morning came around, the brunette walked out of the bar with a yawn. Muscles aching in his back and ankles, he stretched and began walking down the street to where he parked his car. Looking forward to the aroma of the coffee he would set when he will get to his apartment. That is if he don’t fall asleep first. The sluggish feeling began to set when he unlock the door to his apartment when he got there. Just two more hours then he can go to sleep. 

-

Buzzing noises awoke him from his deep slumber. Dipper scrunched his eyes and groaned at the thought of even coming in for work during the evening shift. He slept through the morning after submitting his work through the computer to his professor, after sending an email that he wouldn’t attend in present. Contemplating on how this schedule should go. Considering school is tomorrow; should he work half his shift or take the chances of getting less sleep then school?

He chose the first. He grabbed his phone and dialed his coworker for the favor. The other person sounded unwilling but chose to take half the shift. Dipper got ready, ate a sandwich then left the apartment again.Getting into his car, he rolled down the windows, he smelt the air; the town was busy. The smell of food waved through the air, watering his mouth. Low budget had caused him to buy cheap food. 

Another smell came through the air- alphas. Most alphas around here were no good. With a good judgment like his, he knew to steer clear from them. 

He reached the building and was immediately put to work as he soon he was spotted. Eyes widening, he saw why; there was load of people. Customers shouted at him, demanding orders of drink from him. If he really inhaled the air, there were scents of heats and ruts. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he quickly got the pill bottle he usually stuffed in his back pocket when scents like this mingled in the air. A white capsule fell into his palm, he downed it down with a glass of water. 

What the pill does is when he is surrounded by alphas, betas, and omega nearing their ruts and heats, it won’t trigger his. Also, benefits in masking his omega scent from those around who might go out of control and force themselves on him. 

When concentrating on his task, a pair of golden eyes fell on him. The owner of the eyes pushed through the crowd. The flustered brunette was too busy to notice him, but when hearing ‘Pinetree’ instead of “bartender”, he turned and saw Bill. “Oh, hey there. How’s your evening?”

Bill looked around at the crowd, “Its alright, a little crowded but hey, the more the merrier. What about you bartender?” He asked coyly. Taking notice of the drinks Dipper was slightly struggling with. 

“It could be better if these people quit acting like animals when they don’t get their drinks.” Dipper muttered, feeling annoyed with the attitude that was thrown at him if they weren’t given their drinks fast. Oh, the manager should have had another worker to help him on nights like this. It would help a lot. 

Feeling amused, Bill leaned forward, “Speaking of drinks, may I have some whiskey?”

Doing other’s orders that were given to him first, Dipper finally gave him his. Bill’s eyes glinted with impatience but tried not to show it too much. Bill raised his glass at Dippers. Grinning, he said, “Toast, to the hard-working meatbag that has to work in this bar.”

Debating on whether he should make a toast, he shrugged before he grabbed a small glass of margarita drinking it quick. Bill smiled knowingly at him before looking behind him. “Feeling the instincts of the animal calling for mates can feel wonderful.”

“I guess?” Shrugging, Dipper didn’t really know what to think. Feeling the animal instincts was feeling more like a burden, if he was being honest. Bill glanced at him, pulling the pokerface look. “Is that why you’re here?”

The blonde looked thoughtful, looking back at the large crowd who were swaying back and forth. Dancing to the songs that played from the stereos on the side of the buildings. “To pick a few bodies to bring back with me? Maybe yeah.”

Dipper looked at him deadpanned, he wasn’t surprised, but that didn’t stop the disappointment that some people, let alone alphas, were like this. Bill chuckled at his face expression, “Aw, do not say that you weren’t interested in bring someone home to lay with.”

“Is that your stress reliever?” The brunette asked. Not really wanting to feel interested in this conversation, but he never conversed like this with anyone. 

Nodding, the blond smirked. “Well, there’s also drinking to feel relaxed, but I have no interest in feeling sick and hungover the morning after.” Wrinkling his nose. “But theres no problem in feeling buzz and having a good time with a lady in my arms.”

Slowly nodding, the bartender can’t say he can relate. Reading, studying, and taking walks is what helped him, the healthy way. Bill was watching his expression, thinking and asked, “Being the bartender that you are, sure you do drink yourself, right?”

Reaching an arm to scratch the back of his head, Dipper let a small smile. “I don’t drink that much. I like to keep a level head most of the time.”

Motioning his head toward the margarita glass that he just drank, the blonde responded, “So was that your first alcohol just to impress me?” He grinned, making Dipper snort.

“Oh that would make you feel very special wouldn’t it? To be the first person to make me drink.”

Bill laughed, “Oh, there are people who would do things just to impress me. As long as I give them my undying attention. Poor meatsacks.” He snickered. 

Sighing, Dipper heard more orders. “Wow, and to what do I owe the pleasure of you giving me your undying attention Cipher?” Sarcastically said, his arms moving to mix drinks to give it a good blend. 

Bill leaned down on the counter giving Dipper a look that was something, “Pinetree. You seem like a loner and a need of a friend. Plus, you look like an honest person. Not one of those bimbos who throw themselves at my feet saying stuff to get into my stuff.” Shrugging, he looked away and muttered, “I might need a change from the people who I normally hang around with.” Brightening up suddenly, he grinned, “Someone who can give me a discount on the drinks here!”

Dipper shot him a look of bewilderment as handed the finished drinks to the grabby hands, “If I could, I would to my chosen set of friends, but you” Setting his hands on his waist, he said sternly, “Not to someone who seeks to take advantage of said person who works here.” Turning around, he said over his shoulders, “I believe your lady friend is waiting.”

Turning around at said person, BIll grimaced as he saw the lady standing behind him with a disapproving expression. “Cipher.”

Turning around to look back at him, Bill sighed. “Pinetree.”

After getting ice into the mugs, Dipper glanced at him with eyebrows raised.”Yes?”

“I wasn’t joking about having a new friend, yanno?” Bill said as he got up from the stool he’d been sitting on, turning toward to the lady who looked happy now that Bill was with her. “I apologize to keep you waiting.”

Working until 10 pm, Dipper saw his coworker who came to switch shifts with him. Thanking him, he grabbed his things and walked out of the still busy tavern. Feeling relieved to be out of the stuffy hormonal room, he inhaled the air of outside to clear out the instincts that started to seep into his mind. Remembering Bill’s words, he observed of how he looked sincere into wanting a friend. He didn’t know him, but he wasn’t getting the vibe that Bill was hitting on him despite how Bill looked like he could get anyone that he wished, so he says. 

Well, they could be friends, Dipper pondered. There was nobody he talked to other than the ones who used to come up to him before they split into different directions. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t want to become friends and set on the path of being by himself. He missed Mabel a lot, but he understood. They were growing up, so maybe having Bill as a friend was a different change of pace, even though it seemed like they didn’t have the same characteristics.

-

After going to school the next day and did his assignments, Dipper used his free time by being outside. He had a worn sketch book in his hands, observing deer that stood in the meadow. Hiking to be away from the musky scent that clung to the town. Contented with having a day off, he was glad he was being productive doing the hobbies he grew up doing. He gracefully drew the outline of the body, the antlers, the landscape of the scenery laid out in front of him. Breeze blew through him, shivering, he tucked his coat in closer to his person. The light from the sunset was giving way to a darker contrast brightness. The deer looked up, glancing in his direction and trotted away. 

Huffing that the subject of his art has left, he decided that it was time to head back to town. Maybe stop by the library. Bicyclists, pedestrians, and strangers were out, doing activities or simply doing what is he is doing; biding time.

Cap on, hands pocketed into his coat, he looked straight ahead to view his surroundings. He didn’t take his car to hike, now he thought it would have been easier if he had just parked it outside the forest. Laughter erupted just down the alleyway from his right, he glanced to see a group of four men dressed in black woolly sweaters, smelling of alcohol and alpha. Stiffening, he remembered he didn’t take the pills that could mask his scent. He walked faster, hoping that his own scent wouldn’t attract the alphas. 

But life had other plans as one of the men obviously lifted his head up to smell that had drifted their direction, “Hey, do you smell that?”

“Omega!”

“One that hasn’t been mated yet, we should go see who the lucky target is.” Hearing that, Dipper debated in his mind whether he should run or blend in with the betad’ smelling group, the least affected. Heart beating, he decided to take the former and run. 

“It’s him!”

To make worse, he arrived from the side of the forest that was a longer distance from where he lived, also along with longer short cuts with nobody around. He was screwed. Footsteps thundered behind him, he didn't dare look back to see how close they were gaining on him. He ran straight, saw an alleyway and thought of a plan to try misleading them. He ran through, jumped over a wired gate that blocked two buildings hoping to slow them down. Risking a glance over his shoulders, he saw that there was only two men chasing him. Where’s the other two?!

On cue, a body pushed into his from the right alleyway, a dirty dominating alpha stench radiating off from him, “Hey there Omega? Why didja run?”

“Let go of me!” Screeching, the man grabbed his arms and held them over his head. Heart thudding in his chest, the alpha had a graying beard, predator expression written on his face that he liked a chase. Glancing down, the man had his legs spread over his, and he brought his leg up to knee the alpha in the crotch. The alpha growled in pain, doubling over, and spat, “YOU BITCH!”

Scrambling up to his legs, Dipper tried to steady his breathing as he tried to gain more energy to run. Footsteps pacing fast above him, he glanced up and saw the other pursuer running on the rooftop, gaining on him. “Keep running Omega!”

Where the hell is everyone!? By now, night had fallen and the alleyways were starting to seem like a labyrinth. Tears pricking at his bottom lid, he yelled, “Leave me alone!”

The shadows were looming at every corner, footsteps thudding behind him and above, Dipper was starting to feel disheartened that he was most likely going to be raped if he got caught. Increasing his speed into sprinting, all he knew was that whatever happened, he must run into someone! He saw cars passing at the end of the alleyway, most likely there were people who will help. Weight dropped down on him, crushing his run. Groaning at the impact crushing him, pushing all air out of his lungs. Hands grabbed his legs and started dragging him to a corner. Dazed from where the weight dropped on him and air leaving, Dipper groaned. Panic rising in him, hearing the captor laughing, “Gotchu.”

The other alphas chasing him that were far behind before now caught up to him, “You got him!”

One of them grabbed a lock full of his hair, burying his nose into his hair, inhaling deeply. “And he is smelling so sweet. This cutie hasn’t even been claimed!”

Dipper tried curling in his body, wanting to be away from these alphas whose scents invaded his nostrils. He couldn’t believe this was happening, it was almost surreal. Hands handling his cheeks guiding left to right roughly. Other pair of hands groping his thighs and sides of torso. He screamed hoping that it will attract some people nearby to help him, a moment later a large hand gripped his mouth clothes, muffling his scream. 

“Shall we carry him back to the warehouse?”

“It will lessen our trouble, at least.”

“Do we have any duct tape?”

“Yeah.” The one who he kneed in the crotch earlier, grabbed a roll of adhesive out from his pockets, and forcefully threw it at Dipper’s face, making him scrunch up in pain. “You knew what that was for bitch.”

“What did he do?” The who was caressing his legs picked up the duct tape, and stretched the end side, making a loud sticky sound.

The one who held Dipper’s arms down chuckled, “Sweetie here put up a fight. He kicked him in the balls.”

The three laughed, making the one who stood behind growled. Dipper willed in his mind for someone to come around.

The one who held his mouth quickly let go and placed the tape on. Tears pouring down the omega’s cheeks as he was hauled over one of thems’ shoulder. Carried him down the alleyway, turning to the left. He heard a door unlocking and was inside a dark old building. It was a shady place but perfect for these loathsome alphas. “Nobody here, now who wants to start?”

Horrified, Dipper began thrashing on the alphas’ shoulder making them chuckle, “Oooh he’s gettin’ excited!” One said gleefully.

Placed down on a non-comfy bed, Dipper immediately tried getting onto his feet but was pushed down. All four alphas stood around the side of the bed, blocking his exit. “We ought to hurry before the others get back ey?”

“Alright, I’ll go first.” One started to tug his zipper down, arousal hitting Dipper’s nose, making him retreat backwards, his heart thudding in his chest as he realized that there might be no way in getting out of this.

One of the alphas argued, “Why you? Its not everyday that I get to fuck a virgin. You go out every night and I can make him feel good!”

“I should get to do it! Little fucker kicked my nuts!”

Throughout their bickering, Dipper smelt another presence in the room. Terrified, he stared at a gun that was pointed behind one of the alphas in the room and a shot ringed in the air. One of the alphas yelped in pain as he dropped to the ground clutching his leg which made the other alphas back off to the corner. Two men stood in the room, both holding a magnum receiver up, pointing at the alphas. The omega recognized them immediately; Sixer and Bill. Both looked frighteningly menacing as they glowered at the cowardly alphas.

The blond, wearing his black waist coat with yellow trimmings, he spoke gravely, “What the fuck are you doing?”

One of the alphas whimpered, “We were trying to have a little fun Cipher.”

“By forcing yourselves on a omega?” He snorted. “That doesn’t sound very classy of you.”

Sixer, squinted at the omega. It was dark in the room, he turned on the lamp right by the bed, and gasped when he saw Dipper. “You're the bartender.”

Immediately, BIll’s eyes widen when he saw the scared omega. “Pinetree?” Dipper blushed, embarrassed that he had to be seen like this in front of his local customer in the state he’s in. Bills’ eyes turned deadly as he glared down at the alphas, “You chose the wrong one Key.”

Key’s eyes widen, “You know him?”

“Yes, that kid right there is my friend.” Bill spat.

“We didn’t know!” Key and the other alpha objected, “You always out every night with different people, why should you care about this one?”

Bill pointedly said, “Because he’s the one who hands me my drink to down the stress when I’m with you guys all day!” He then shot at Key’s leg, making him cry in pain.

Shutting his eyes, Dipper wished he was back home now, right by Mabel’s side. He wanted to anywhere except here in this building, with the man who proposes friendship from him, shooting at the alphas who were about to rape him, but were in a alliance.

“Hey kid.” A hand lightly touched his shoulder but he flinched away from it, not wanting anyone to touch him. Dipper opened one eye to see Sixer concerned looking down at him through his glasses. “Let’s get out of here.”

Even though he never really contacted the brute man, he nodded, trusting this man who at least pulled a gun and aimed for the alphas’ heads. Looking down, he crept close to the wall away from the attempted rapers and walked out of the room. Bill broke away with a threat at the other alphas to stay where they are. Closing the door, Bill softly said, “Hey Pinetree.”

Dipper motioned his head that he was listening. “Look at me.” Shaking his head, he didn’t want to show his face to anyone of how ashamed he was feeling. “Let’s get that tape off of your mouth.”

He could easily do it himself, but he couldn’t find the energy to take it off now. Tilting his head upwards, the blond grabbed the end of the tape and took away from his face. Wincing at the slight pain, Dipper was glad to breathe through his mouth. “Thanks..”

Both Bill and Sixer stood there, looking away from him. He was glad they were though. Sixer looking awkward, asked, “Want us to take you back?”

Nodding, they both walked toward the door but Bill trailed behind. Sixer glanced at him questionably but Bill explained, “I need to teach them big dogs some lessons about escorting.” Which made Sixer nod understandably. Dipper was about to climb inside the black jeep when Bill called out, “Pinetree!” 

Turning, Bill walked to him looking apologetic, “I’m sorry for what happen to you. Meatsacks such as them should already know to wait for consent… on omegas.” 

Now that he noticed, he never revealed his breed dynamic to the blond because he was always taking the hormone pills. “Yeah, they caught me off guard.”

Bill gazed at him, eyes set with sympathy. “Really, I never thought that you are an omega, but now I know why I couldn’t tell.”

You mean my smell. “Well, I want to go home. Today has been too much for me and has mentally drained me.”

Nodding, the blond alpha took a step back. Turning around, he gestured with a wave at the two inside the car before he went inside. Dipper felt the aura of the blond becoming tense and threatening. He shivered for the alphas in pain, but nevertheless felt good that it wasn’t going unpunished. 

Driving through town, Dipper peered at Sixer. Not really sure if he was comfortable to be in the same room as the stoic beta. Said beta looked straight ahead and no music played from the speakers. The omega was caught off-guard when he asked, “Why were you out during this time of evening?”

Jumping slightly, Dipper answered, “I was out and wasn’t careful.”

Sixer sighed, “Well, I’m going to say this, but do not take that route when you forget to take the pills. Its dangerous for an omega to be out.”

Biting the inside of his cheeks, Dipper began to feel flustered and annoyed at the way he said omega. “I take that sidewalk and nothing happened until this one time. I wasn’t asking for trouble until a group of your friends came.”

He snorted, “More like idiot dim-witted followers. Kid, since this event is most likely going to happen if you are by yourself, you might as well get a gun.”

Remembering when he saw the gun in Bill’s and Sixer’s hands, he shivered and asked curiously. “By the way, why do you have guns?”

Grumbling, he responded, “No more questions kid. Until you live this lifestyle we’re in, you’ll see why we need one. Now shut your trap and tell me if I’m even near your home.”

“Okay… Sixer.” Dipper grumbled back, another curiosity peaked inside his mind at the weird name. 

Sixer shot him an annoyed look, “Stanford. The only one who calls me that horrid nickname is Cipher, kid.”

Silence deafened between them. Only time that Dipper piped up was to mention the direction that was close to his apartment, with the mumbled reply from the driver, “All the way to the other side of the town.”

Dipper got out of the vehicle and turned to thank Stanford who already driven away, letting the speed close the door. Leaving the younger man stand there feeling awkward and slightly dejected. He went toward the building, walked up the stairs to his apartment room. After setting down his things, turned on the lamp, he sat down on his bed and let out a huff of air out. Memories that had happened less than two hours and it was barely 9. “This was a dark day.”

-

Into the next few days, Dipper had always double check his glances over his shoulders. Walking light on his feet when leaving his apartment and vehicle. Strained his senses to let nothing pass him. He became jumpy at every noise that was around him. If he was in the library, when someone so much as walk past him, he stiffened up causing the other person looking at him.

He had taken another day off after that night. The manager was reluctant but agreed that is reasonable to do so after something horrific was bestowed on a omega. With the day off, Dipper had stayed inside his apartment room with curtain drawn. 

But he couldn’t hide from school or work forever; he squared his shoulders and appeared confident. Inside, he was frightened.

He wanted to call Mabel that night but became against it. Their parents had always told Mabel to protect her omega brother, now that they’re not together, he would like to prove them wrong that he can handle himself.. But with this news, they would want him to quit his job, transfer back home in California and go online. Saddened, this event started to feel like a heavy burden that was building up.

Same would go the same for Wendy and Soos, they would tell Mabel and it would go the way he know it would go to. Therapy was out of question.

There was Bill, but he hadn’t seen the blonde at work or anywhere. Which was fine by him since he still wasn’t sure how to feel that the alpha was alliance with the ones who tried to force themselves on him, obviously having authority over them. Curiosity peaked his thoughts, what does Bill do? He does have a gun so maybe he was with the mafia and had a big man watching his back like a bodyguard. 

Sighing, Dipper sat in his car outside of work. He didn’t really want to work tonight. His body was feeling on the edge of possibilities. Checking the wristwatch, he would have to go in a few minutes. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small pill bottle. Popped the cap open and slid a pill out, he put it into his mouth, chugging it down with a water bottle.

He went inside the bar and saw his coworker glanced at him sympathetically. He didn’t like the pity. After a quick talk, the beta left the building. Luckily there was nobody here. Looked like the beta took the time to clean and there was nothing left to do except maybe sweep the floor. 

Time passed uneventfully. People came and left, not one stayed for too long. Presumably trying to connect to the wifi as they sighed in frustration on their phone. An hour or two passed, the still early night decided to bring groups of people, young and old, for a couple of drinks. 

With the requested music, the people swayed back and forth. He watched as more people stopped outside the doorway listening into music. Which lured them in and the crowd grew. He felt cautious as he observed each alpha, beta, and omega that walked through the door. The smell of rut and heat swarmed through the air. “Aye Pinetree!”

Wavering his attention toward the blonde alpha leaning against the counter, Dipper was feeling cautious and relieved… somewhat. “Oh, hi there Bill. um… What can I get for you?”

“A nice chit chat would do.” Bill smirked, his face gleaming at the attention the brunette gave him. “No action seemed to be worth my attention right now, so I thought that my favorite bartender would give out some nice hooch.”

“Is that all?”

Bill chuckled lightly, gaze turning to the table with fingers tugging on the sleeve of his button up. “Also to check up on the state of the bartender. To yanno, make sure he wasn’t going off the walls crazily or went undisturbed in the bathroom.”

Dipper blinked absurdly. “Um, no.. If you mean me going depress and insane from the incident, no..?”

“Good! It would be a shame that a friend who have gone and killed themselves after almost being forced on.” Bill said nonchalantly. 

Suicide has never been an option for Dipper, as much as life sucks, he would hate himself in the afterlife knowing the pain he’d inflict on his sister. “Jeez dude, underestimating my mental state much?”

“Nope, just hoping you don’t undervalue your life.” Isn’t that the same as underestimating him? “Kid, would you mind pouring me some of that shot you have behind ya?”

He did while jokingly commented, “For this, I’m gonna need a tip.”

At that, the blonde reached into his pocket and slammed it on the counter, making Dipper jump. Bill smiled innocently. “Gotcha babe.”

Taking the bill and sliding the shot to his company, he muttered lowly, “Don’t call me that.” A little louder, he asked, “Where are your lady friends at?”

Bill shrugged with a bored face. “Eh who knows? Who cares?”

In the matter of fact, there was someone missing. “Wheres the baby sitter?”

Eyes flashing, Bill had a unamused expression. Maybe calling Stanford his babysitter was overstepping the boundary but hey, he was also picking on him here and there. “Sixer? Probably out in the woods trying to catch some imaginary fairy dust so he can sprinkle it all over his house to ward off some flesh seeking demon that wants to take over the world.”

That sounded odd but it was also something that Dipper might be interested in. “Is that real?”

“C’mon Pinetree, you don’t believe in all that do ya?”

“Errr ummm…. Kinda?” He finally finds someone who wants to be his friend and they’re going to be weirded out by his believing in magical stuff.

Bill stared at him before smirking. “I believe in that weird shit too kid.”

Unbelieving, Dipper raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re lying.”

Laughing, Cipher shook his head in a child-like manner. “Kid, if you went through what I’ve gone in my life, you would probably be wondering how am I even still here. I know a lot of things about that part of life that nobody really knows.”

He tried not to be intrigued, but the creatures that existed, that sightings that have been seen, and the noises that was heard around the world, the popular places like area 51, even Gravity Falls, had never fail his undying curiosity that wanted to discover and show the world. Ever since he was a 12 year old kid. “If you know a lot of things, how come no one else know about them?”

“Duh, think about it. Would you really want to be chased over and be experimented on?” Bill crossed his arms with one eyebrow raised like it was that easy knowing.

“No, that sounds like a suck-y life.”

“There ya have it!” The blonde raised his shot at him and downed it. “With my all-knowing information, thats why Sixer likes to hang out with me. Because yanno, with his freakishly sixth finger.”

Lightly cringing at the phrase Bill put down, he scolded. “Jeez Bill, isn’t that insensitive to put it that way?”

“Sixer is used to it kid. I think he’s long moved on from feeling offended at the recognition of his extra friend, rather I pride him for it. I mean, think about it kid, its what makes him unique from all these same ol’ people who have the normal qualities.”

Thats one way to put it. It was kind of how he felt self-conscious at the odd birthmark on his forehead. But to think it could be referred as a freaky skin discoloration, he’d rather keep it hidden. “So Stanford researches the fiction world?”

“Mhm, if Sixer would allow you to go with him, I would say go discover with him. But he’s kind of a loner-ish kind of guy. I practically bug the shit out of him into tagging me along.” He snickered at some memory.

Some guys came into the bar and sat at a table. Talking among themselves, one looked around the building and saw Dipper. He shouted loud, causing both Dipper and Bill to glance at him. “Waiter! I need some whiskey toots!” Making the other men laugh as they stole glances at the brunette. The tone being used directly at Dipper, made Bill tsked.

Dipper’s eye twitch at the term ‘toots’ before straightening up his back. “I’m sorry sir, but you will have to come to the counter to get your drinks.”

Groaning aloud, the man glared and exclaimed, “What? Why can’t you come walk over here and hand me the drink like all the other clubs do?”

“I’m sorry but that is not the way it goes here dude.” Dipper turned around to let the conversation die and hoping the man would refrain from arguing any further. The small shot glasses were being filled as he turned around and set them on the counter. The men, from where they sat, had an annoyed and angry expressions written on their faces glaring at him. Their attitudes was beginning to unsettle Dipper but tried not to show on his face. 

Glancing back and forth at the group and Dipper, Bill sat with an unreadable expression watching the scene unfolding. 

It seem like the man was angry enough that he wanted to intimidate the bartender. He got up and stride across the floor to the counter. Feeling the aggression radiating from the angry beta (He smelled), the bartender stood up and forced himself to stay still. “I think you bartender, need to stop being so lazy and do the things that you are applied to do.”

“Its the bar policy, sir.”

The beta slammed the counter, “Well I think the bar will need to learn right after I do this.” He reached his hand forward at Dipper who flinched back, but an arm shot up and grabbed the beta’s arm. Bill stood up suddenly that the stool he’d been sitting on fell backwards.The beta let out a yell when his was twisted against his back in a lock position held by Bill, who let out snarl at the other men who got up in alarm to help their companion. “I think you all better shut the fuck up before I lose my patience.”

One of the men who was sitting at the table said in a calm voice, “Easy man, all we wanted was a good service. Don’t break his arm.”

Bill glared at them; amber eyes darkened in a feral and threatening manner. “And the bartender kindly told you about the bar’s policy.”

Anxiety was raising inside Dipper’s chest and head, the scene had drastically happened all at once. He was almost put off by the appearance and aura Bill was in, he was feeling a bit relieved that Bill was defending him from being beat into a pulp by some angry betas.

Bill tightened his grip on the beta’s arm, making him cry out. “Am I clear?”

The beta locked up whimpered, “YES.”

Everyone in the bar looked at Bill expectantly, who wore an unreadable face. In a quick second, a loud popping noise sounded through the air and the beta cried out in pain as he was let go and fell to the ground, gripping his wrist. The other betas rushed forward, one of them staring up at Bill like he was insane… “What the FUCK?!”

Dipper gagged instantly once he heard the sickening popping yet crunching noise and the horrible cry the beta let out. He never knew the extent of Bill’s desire to hurt people but for something like this, he wasn’t sure what to think.

Bill grinned at the betas. “First of all, you don’t abuse the workers who are trying to make ends meet into doing something extra for someone who are low-lives such as yourselves. Take this as a warning. Second, remember me. My name is Bill Cipher, and I won’t hesitate to defend my friends.” Nodding, the betas grabbed their friends and ran across the floor to the door, with a last frightened yell, the last beta said, “You’re insane!”

“And have a nice day!”

After a couple of minutes, Bill sat down and looked up to at Dipper who was staring down at the floor. “Shot of whiskey?”

Slowly nodding in bewilderment, Dipper set down two shots of glass, pouring honey-flavor whiskey. They both grabbed it, and downed it. Which made Dipper cough. Bill observed the brunette who seemed to be in shock at what he witnessed. “Erm, are you okay Pinetree?”

It all came out in a second. “Okay, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?”

Blinking in surprised, Bill contemplated what he could say and smiled cheekily. “I defended you?”

“No shit.” Dipper leaned back into the counter, going over what he saw in his head. Bill can unmercifully pop a bone out of place. And to not feel a thing about it! “Putting a bone out of place is crazy! Wasn’t that going too far Bill?”

“Um, no? Hey kid, I just saved your ass from getting beaten, you’re welcome.” Bill even sounded offended. “Did you want to serve your ass in platter and do as you’re told?”

“Of course not but-”

“Then theres nothing to worry about kid. Those meatbags will know not to mess with you. They needed to be taught a lesson, who knows? They were probably gangs trying to take over this bar, good thing i was here kid.”

“Which reminds me, how do you know how to do that?” 

“You mean making the bone out of the socket?”

“Ew, yes.”

Bill stared at him for awhile, a little of mind of matter if he should reveal himself. “If I tell you, you won’t turn me in and betray me?”

That sounded like there was more to Bill than what Dipper initially thought. Maybe this would explain why he had a gun, why he had rapists working for him. So far, this was the only friend he made and was gradually getting used to his presence. ”No.”

They held eye-contact until Bill raised his hand, “Than I’d like to make a deal Dipper.”

First time he ever heard his name roll off his tongue, biting his lip, he shook on it. “I’ll keep my mouth shut Cipher.”

His blonde friend smirked. “I’m a leader of a mafia group who came to Gravity Falls to look for a traitor.”

And so that is how he met Bill Cipher. As to why he suddenly came around, wanted to become familiar to the local town of Gravity Falls, Dipper don’t know why Bill would want to become friends with someone who was ordinary while he lived an adventurous life. Even it involved killing and dealing. But the more they hanged out, Dipper has come to find out Bill isn’t all that bad. Although he pulls tricks up his sleeve on the brunette which can piss him off, but it is what makes his life a bit interesting and to stray from the loneliness. 

The perks of being friends with a guy from the mafia is that he defends him, so now he wasn’t an easy target for the hormonal alphas and aggressive betas. One thing he has noticed about his friend was that he aiming to have his name known out in the streets. Although its a stupid idea, his friend says otherwise, “Its what makes them fear me.”

It has been a couple months since Bill revealed who he was, it never changed the friendship they have. Stanford was growing used to Dipper’s acquaintance but refused to have him come with for research, much to his displeasure

But all in all, Dipper still goes to school and work. He noticed Bill always coming around whenever he has a free day and would lounge around. Nightfall, his companion would get a phone call from a lady who wants his attention. For some reason, Dipper feels… annoyed and a bit agitated that he doesn’t get to go through some puzzles and clues with his only friend. 

Instead of showing that part of him, he’d smile and joke that there might be no lady left in Gravity Falls who he hasn’t slept with. 

Mabel seems to get the idea that he has a friend to hang out with, much to her surprise but nonetheless happy. She is curious about his dynamic and personality. Dipper answered in a vague way, she’d pout but would dropped the question.

So far, things have been a good change. What else can happen?


	2. Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: cussing, light graphic content, discuss of pornography, alcohol, small drug content. and a long boring chapter.

Goddammit. 

Dipper stared at the clock hung above the counter. His alpha twin sister was to disembark from the bus transportation in another hour and half. It was now winterbreak so all students have the time to be away from school and go home. Dipper had the choice to go back to Piedmont but phone calls from his mother caused him to think otherwise. 

The conversation with his mother was anything but warmth. The old lady was feeling rushed that she was going to be gone soon in life and would not be able to hold a grandchild in her arms. Target now was her omega son, who can be mated at any time and conceive children. Frustrated at the insinuation that he should stop what he was doing and just bare a family, he hung up the phone on his mother. Next day, his sister calls and lectures that he shouldn’t be uptight about it. A moot point, he directed at his sister that maybe she should stop what she was doing and settle down. Mabel’s disputes at him were reasonable, “Well maybe if the beta would just let me have a freaking chance, I would!”

Thus, it seems like his mother wouldn’t be having her grandchildren anytime. 

Saturday night at the bar seem to be everybody's taste in mingling. The crowd still grew with a few locals and strangers. Dipper would have to be leave early to pick up his sister, he already arranged the schedule with his coworker who was desperate to earn extra money (tips), seeing Saturday as a bingo. 

Everybody seem to be having a good time. People sat on the tables, in the chairs, or dancing to the music in the side of the room. Only once, had he seen everyone get drunk and basically made the bar into a club. It had been a mess to clean up in the morning with spills, trash, bottles, and stains he didn’t want to touch. Luckily, nothing like that has happen. Yet. 

There was one person that was new though, he was a small, stubby, kid? But he had white hair and dressed finely in a expensive baby blue suit. Groups of people surrounded him in awe-like trance, watching the kid holding a bottle and smash it in his chubby hands, turning it into dust. Amazed, that should’ve broken into glass fragments and embedded itself in his hands. Nonetheless, he looked way too young to be in a bar on a Saturday night. Dipper walked around the counter, squeezing his way between tall men muttering, “Excuse me. Let me through.”

Finally, he got to be in front of the kid. Instantly feeling annoyed, the kid held a sickening, creepy aura that had a ‘innocent’ smile to go with it. His legs were crossed over one another, body shaking as he giggled at the attention toward him by the group of men and women. Dipper coughed to get his attention, “Excuse me.”

Icy blues eyes swept over him, the other’s expression brightened. “Oh howdy there, what can I do for you mister? You want to see a wittle o’trick of mine?”

What is up with the way he speaks? “Uh no thanks, but I would like to know how old are you?”

“Oh! Uh, I’m am certainly to be old enough to be here in this building with you lot.” The little guy smiled with confidence, although his lower eyelid twitch. The people around him started to glance at Dipper because he was being a buzz kill. 

Dipper didn’t want to be that guy, but this was work protocols. Standing there twiddling his thumbs, he kept his voice steady. “Well um I’m going to need to see some I.D.”

The little kid opened his mouth but another same southern but deeper voice cut him off, “Howdy there little falla!” A large round man pushed his way in front of the kid, “I see that you met my son Gideon. My name is Bud Gleeful and he’s here to be my designated driver while I intend to enjoy myself at this recommended bar.”

Dipper’s eyes widen that Bud here, would allow to bring his son inside the bar. The kid must be around thirteen to sixteen. But it was illegal to have a minor in a bar. “He’s underage and this is a tavern.”

Gideon’s head popped from the side of his father, “Technically, as long as I am not allowed to have any alcohol, then I have every right to be aiding my father. Says on that sign right over there!” 

Gosh he wanted to wipe that damn smirk off of his face. He felt like he lost a bet when Gideon, Bud, and the customers looked at him with triumphant expressions. Right now, he hoped he wouldn’t get fired for letting this slide. Deep down, he felt perturbed at the thought the kid might sneak a sip when he isn’t looking. “Alright, but if I see you drinking, I have the right of service to kick you two out.”

He tried his best to sound bold but at the word ‘kick’, his voice cracked. He thought he saw Gideon’s face heartened at his lack of confidence display. He quickly turned around back toward the counter, his body stiff in discomposure. Bill would surely get a kick of laughter when he hears about his omega friend trying confront a kid.

He glanced at the clock and would occasionally look over to Gideon to see if he wasn’t up to any mischief. Gideon more than once caught his glances and would smile with a wave. As if he was mocking him.

Internally growling, the bartender looked elsewhere and busied himself dry-cleaning shot glasses. Exclaims of wonder came from the group of people surrounding the kid as they listened to him blabber of what was the next trick. He had them wrapped around his small finger with positive remarks about their looks and clothes, which made the crowd love him even more. 

All he could do now was do what his job requires of him, keep an eye on the little shit and wait for time to go by fast. Taking a quick peek around him, he slid his hand into his pocket to bring out his mobile phone. Touching the screen to check any notification; there was a message from Bill. He clicked on the message to see a picture of a person hanging upside down in the background with a fearful expression. The main one taking most of the picture was a smiling Bill with his hand held up in a peace sign. 

Feeling slightly mortified, he quickly placed his phone back into his pocket. He may be used to Bill being in a mafia, but he sure as hell didn’t want to see any pictures of any sort of pain inflicted on others. That bastard knows that he don’t want to see any of that.

Minutes ticked by and it was only half an hour now. Waiting for his coworker to come, he packed his things inside his backpack. Thinking of thoughts about what his sister might want to do. It has almost been a year since he last saw Mabel before they went their separate ways for school.

He hardly ever saw Soos; from what he knows, the beta had met a pretty, cute, easy-going omega who saw through his looks and loved him for who he is. Melody? Dipper never doubted his friend from finding anyone to love him. He remembered his younger days, Soos would often fret over of finding someone because his loving Abuelita, wanted him to explore love. 

Wendy, well she went into college in another town over from Gravity Falls. The last time he saw her was a couple weeks ago, telling him that she was going to be moving to be closer to her campus. He was pretty sure she also wanted to leave because the uptight beta Valentine boy kept harassing her for love. Her visits ceased before he met Bill though, but nonetheless happy that she thought of coming to him with her next plans in life.

Now that he met Bill, things weren’t feeling so lonely anymore. He wasn’t sure how they were both maintaining their friendship as different as they are. Bill tends to keep his childhood a secret, claiming it’s just much of a sob story that was no different from anyone else. Because of that, Dipper tried doing the same, but if he so much as let something slip out, Bill would give him that creepy fixated stare while poking him. Only a few times he tried to lie to cover what came out of his mouth, Bill would pursed his lips and furrow his eyebrows, stating that he’s lying. Of course he’d try denying it, but BIll has come to know him a bit better and called him out for it. 

Bill can sense now when he’s feeling disheartened, frustrated, sad and zoning out. Dipper wasn’t oblivious to the awareness his alpha friend puts out. Often when they went out, they were mistaken being a couple at sight. Comments upon them being cute were embarrassing when those people were corrected by the brief statement of their relationship to one another. Nowadays Bill would tell him how they should prank on others for the fun of it. He declined of course, but it didn’t stop the leisure thoughts to see what people would say.

His coworker came with a smile, signaling his time to leave to pick up his buoyant sibling. He picked up his bag and began walking toward him, “Hi, um just so you know there is an underage kid in this tavern so you want to keep an eye on him.”

The other young man looked back at him in a startled manner. “Then why did you continue to let him be under this very roof?”

He was about to reply but an intense feeling burned behind his back, indicating that someone was surveying him. Bill had always told him to be fearless when being honest about something even if it made you an asshole. “Well his excuse was that his father wanted to have a nice joyable evening and his son will be a designated driver.”

 

“Are you sure that maybe they weren’t lying?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

“From how long I know you, you may be paranoid about everything but your gut tends to be right.” His coworker looked straight into his eyes, making him unsettle. “But I’ll keep an eye on the kid. But still, why did you allow him to be under this roof?”

Dipper sighed, “Try saying that when he’s already got half the bar to be on his side.”

“Oh man, well I guess wish me luck.” Dipper nodded at his coworker and walked out of the building. Finally he was glad to be out of the bar where the creepy kid resided in. At least that was a topic to bring up to his sister. 

Twenty-five minutes later, he finally made it to the bus stop. He was a few minutes away until the bus made it to their destination. Feeling nervous and joyous, he’d finally get to see Mabel for a few days. 

Why a few days because she wanted to spend more time at their parent’s home, claiming that they were getting old and wanted to make up for the lost time. Which reminded him of the oncoming lecture that he should do the same and put their problems aside. Mabel knows why he didn’t want to talk to their parents as much, but she didn’t want to take sides and thought of trying to reason them. That never works as much, their father wanted a grandson most of all and mother wanted lots of grandchildren to feel the assurance that their bloodline wasn’t going to end. 

Leaning forward until his forehead hit the wheel, he groaned. All he wanted was to spend time with his sister like the way they used to. She would gossip, place on silly things and making silly faces along with aiding him for a hunt of creatures into the woods. He wasn’t sure how the events would turn out; it’s been a almost a year since they last been together 24/7, a lot can happen in that short amount of time. 

Whatever happens, happens. 

Headlights flashed through his focus, making him squint. Zipping up his coat, he got out of the vehicle to the bus stop. Shoving his hands into his pocket from the cold, he waited and watched the bus slow down, brakes making a shrill sound until it put to a stop. Lights inside the bus flashed on to show the people who were standing up to grab their stuff and get off the bus. His eyes softened at the sight of recognition of a familiar girl with long, wavy brown hair, excitedly rushing her suitcase from the top rail into her hands and raced toward the front of the bus. His heart rate increased when she stepped off the bus. Her eyes swept across the area in search of him.

Feeling emotional, the corner of his mouth pulled into a smile when she finally saw him. With a squeal, she ran at him with a suitcase in hand; he widened his arms to welcome her in and she made her way into him with arms also wide open. At contact, they contracted their arms around each other in a tight embrace. If anyone saw, they might be mistaken for lovers but that wasn’t the case; they were simply twins who missed each other’s company far too long. 

“Dipper!” Mabel had tears coming out the corners of her eyes, with a tight smile in place. “I’m so glad to see you!”

He was feeling equally the same and tried to hold back his tears but failed, “So am I Mabes. God I missed you.” 

“Of course you did, who else was going to call you out on your bullshit and make you my famous Mabel juice to brighten your day? You, sucker.” She laughed softly, nuzzling into his collar bone. “Oh my gosh! We have so much to catch up on that can’t be just be described over the phone!”

He chuckled, pulling back and gazing at her with a fond shimmer shine to his eyes. “Of course, let me fill you about my boring life that is here.”

“You betcha bro-bro!” She let go of him and they both walked toward his vehicle. “Wow Dippin’Dots, are you sure this thing will take us back to your place tonight?”

He lightly punched her on the shoulder, “Don’t make fun or she’d actually won’t.”

“A she! Mom will be delightful.” Mabel giggled as she opened the passenger door and sat down. Dipper waved his hand over the dashboard, “Pick a station.”

“Oh I will! Unless its justs radio talk shows… Oh well, we can make fun of their voices.” 

“That sounds fun Mabes.”

-

There were variety of questions about; where he lived, if a riot happened at his work, if he fought anyone physically, and pulled pranks on anyone. He’d glance at his sister, both knowing she was teasing him about the nonexistent actions he’d never done in life… As far as she knows.

He never told her the events that he pushed into the back of his mind. A shameful feeling washes over him when he recalls the hands groping him, the scents of alphas that invaded his nostrils and the tape over his mouth… He shook his head to clear out the memories. Often times, Bill would catch him when he thought of them. Growling that he should’ve just killed his ‘henchmaniac’ and could always recruit new people. Dipper would oppose and talk about the importance of human life. Bullshit, is what Bill would say. Just thinking about the blonde, he was feeling sort of better. That so called gentlemen knew what to say to make him feel better, even if he optimistically preaches that everything and everyone- including them- are just holograms. 

Unknowingly, Mabel sat the passenger seat of the vehicle watching him from the corner of her eye, taking notice of the sudden change of mood from Dipper.

It didn’t take long to reach Dipper’s apartment. Unloading Mabel’s luggage from the trunk, his sister admired the landscape, “Wow, I thought it would be a wood structured building you were staying at with old man McGucket skipping and yodeling.” 

Chuckling at her comment, he could imagine the scene playing. “Yeah, along with him getting yelled at to stay away from trash cans.”

“Yeah.” They started to walk toward the steps, “Man it's been so long since I’ve been here.”

“Well glad to tell you this isn’t the hicksome town we knew when we were younger.” 

Going to his room, he unlocked the door which lead Mabel going over to his couch and fell into a heap. “That was some ride, bo-ring.”

“I can imagine.” He set down her luggage beside the couch before sitting down next to her, instantly having Mabel leaning against his shoulder. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Its funny.” She began, “I’m suppose to be the alpha giving comfort to my little brother, whos an omega.” 

Suppressing a groan, he slowly started to move his arm away from her, “Okay, maybe I shouldn’t-”

“Its okay Dipper!” She grabbed his arm to hold in place. “Sorry I mention it again, I missed our awkward, cuddly, twinsie time.”

He tried to not let the comment dampen his mood. He should be happy to give this time into dedicating on renewing acquaintance with his sister. But his worries about possible theories that would happen during the visit of his sister didn’t quite swell him down. 

Sensing the worry from her brother, Mabel murmured, “I can hear your thoughts running a thousands of miles Dip Dot. Tell me more about your school, even your friends.”

Well shit, he could tell her about his professors and technically sort of professor, Stanford. “Well, most of my professors just seem they can’t wait to leave and give lectures, they don’t even put the effort to make it sound interesting.” One thing that he wished his actual professors did. “But there is one professor who is passionate about the things he investigates.”

Mabel looked up at him, “Investigates? What does he do?”

“Just environmental science really.”

“Sounds like some boring stuff.”

Chuckling lightly, he replied, “Its not right up your alley, I’m pretty sure you’d be excited if it was talking about unicorns and rainbow puke.”

“Yeah that totally sounds like my territory to take over.” She grinned.

They both quietly laughed, enjoying the sibling moment. Until Mabel spoke up again. “Anything more you want to tell me about?”

Humming, nothing really came in mind about the things he would want to tell her. Bill came in mind, but she might just blurt everything to his parents and who knows what ideas they can get.

So he opted to tell her about their friends; Soos and Wendy. He explained what they were up to and she’d listen with kneen eyes, nodding and letting out an affectionate sigh about the turning points of their lives. “So we won’t see them in awhile.”

A vibration noise sounded right after he said, he angled his body forward to reach into his back pocket for his phone. He shielded the screen away from the prying eyes the belongs to his sister. Another message from Bill who texted: “This bar is lousy without your dreary existence, how's the spitball of candy?”

“Whos that?” Asked Mabel when he swiped his fingers over the keyboard to send a reply, which said, “Swell so far, and find someone else to entertain you.”

“Uh- just a classmate..” He wasn’t a fast thinker.

“Your voice just cracked.” 

“Yeah?”

“Is it a girl?”

“No-”

“A boy?”

“Mabes just hold on-”

She gasped aloud, her eyes sparkling. “Omega? Beta?”

“Oh my gosh let it go Mabel. Its nothing important.” He tried to be patient with her but now he was tolerating. Another buzz notified him of another message which he swiped. Bill texted, “I think everybody in this town already entertained me. I think we need to go with Fordsy to summon some thing to entertain me.”

Dipper replied back, “Leave the poor old man alone. He might just cast you away with the demon if that were to happen. Dude sleeps with one eye open.”

Turning his attention back toward his sister, he saw her concentrating on him with furrowed brows. He sighed, wishing she would stop insisting on finding out who his friend is. He would like to tell her, but wasn’t sure how he could tolerate on handling the subject that he and his friend, who is an alpha, let alone a mafia guy, that they were more than just friends. His dear friend, alpha playboy. Nope, he just don’t see that happening. “Mabel.”

She snapped out of whatever thoughts she was having, “Hm?”

“Can we please just move on from the subject of me finding someone?”

“Dipper, we’re going to be 22 soon. I would like to know that that you’re not going to be spending your life alone, refusing to love nobody because you think your status weakens you that way.”

“I am not going to spend my life alone, I have you and some friends to spend it with.”

“Yeah I know but-”

“Turning 22 isn’t the end of lifespan Mabel. That's still young for me to explore what I can do with my life.”

She sighed, “What about Mom?”

“Mom is still stuck in her older days where Omegas are to be wedded off and have kids. We don’t live in that lifetime and I’m glad we don’t.” He retorted, a throbbing migraine from his temple started to hurt his eyes, he rubbed them irritatingly. 

“Okay, well, want to sleep?” She asked, sensing her brother’s distress.

“Very.” He instructed her to stand up and place the pillows and cushions onto the floor, and he pulled the handle to bring out the bed form his couch. “I hope you don’t mind, this is my bed.”

“Not surprised.”

He checked his phone to see if there was another message from Bill and there was. It read: “True, a magical wand is stuck up in his ass today because there's an annoying albino shit that keeps wanting to get into our junk.”

Choking on a fiddle of laughter, he responded, “Is his name is Gideon?”

He knew Bill was going to say the same thing about him, in different way of saying of course. By now, he was laying in the bed on his phone. Mabel had went off into the kitchen with a rumbling stomach. She yelled, “How are you not starving?”

Bill texted back: “Literally, he looks like he’s fucking 10.”

“Well, he IS a minor.”

“Who let him in here in the first place?”

“...Me.”

“I keep telling you Pinetree, grab them in the balls and kicked them out.”

“Try that where there's a crowd willing to jump on me that moment he snaps his stubby fingers.”

“Then give your good ol’ birdie and tell them to sit on it.”

“Sick.” He inserted a laughing emoji. Yawning, he set his phone down and heard Mabel come up to the bed eating a granola bar. She said, “I’m not having these everyday while I’m here. I’m going grocery shopping tomorrow.”

“Sorry sister.” He gave her a light smile which she returned. He sent a quick message to Bill, “I’m going to to go sleep now. Talk tomorrow.”

“Sweet nightmares Pinetree.” Along with a devil emoji face. Dipper shook his head. He turned to his sister and she shuffled to get into a comfortable position. “Goodnight Mabel.”

She yawned and close her eyes. “Night Dippin’Dots.”

-

Over at the bar, Bill sat with Standford with weary expression at the white-haired pudgy boy in front of him tried to shake his hips. Oh how he wished that his dear, mousy friend would have kicked him out a long time ago. He didn’t have any women at his side, wasn’t feeling up to mingling with others.

He mused about his brunette friend and sighed inwardly. It certainly is dull inside the building without the little guy. 

-

In the morning, Mabel had gotten up way more earlier than he did. The ever-so-positive young lady noticed the bags underneath her brother’s closed eyes and opted out into making breakfast, clean the apartment, and left a note explaining that she took the keys without his permission. Which is how he found out reading the note magneted to the fridge at 8 in the morning. Damn she’d left early. 

At the supercenter, Mabel just got out of her brother’s old Chevy 2000 small truck with intentions of not surviving off of ramens, sandwiches and granola bars.

As soon as she was going to walk toward the building, she heard a deep voice called out, “Pinetree!”

What kind of name is that? She looked for the suspect who had shouted, there was only two people in the parking lot. She and a tall, blonde messy hair-do guy, wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt with a confused but oh so handsome feature. . . Who was staring right at her. Clearing her throat, she asked “Are you calling me?”

The other pulled a charismatic smile, “Sorry, I seem to have mistaken you for someone else. My mistake.” He even pulled a slight bow before her and turned around to walk away.

Thinking fast, Mabel asked loud enough for him to hear. “Well it seems to me that you know this vehicle and mistook me for someone else. Are you one of my brother, Dipper’s friends from school?”

The blond stopped and analyzed her with unreadable amber eyes. “I could be.”

Okay that don’t sound like a real answer. “But you seem to know Dipper.”

“Indeed I do.” 

“Okay,” This seems to be going somewhere. “I would like to know you more in that case.” She noticed that there was shadow following the bright man, before seeing that it was another older man who was leaning against a black SUV. 

The blonde looked caught off-guard before recomposing himself. “Sure I can take the time to talk about Pinetree.”

-

Back at the apartment, Dipper sat at his small dining table chewing on his breakfast watching a youtube video when a message popped up on his screen from his mob friend. “I am hanging out with your sister. I decided to call her Shooting Star.”

Eyes widening he inhaled but choked when a particle of food hit the back of his throat making him cough violently. He quickly grabbed his glass of water to chug it down. Once he physically taken care of himself, his thumbs pressed a fast reply: “how?!”

He pressed his face against the palms of his hands, groaning at the possibilities of outcomes between them two. The two were quite the chatterbox and voiced their thoughts aloud with no thoughts of what it could inflict on others. 

-

Back at the market, Bill saw the message and placed the phone down.

Mabel had a cart that she pushed around inside the building. Usually she wouldn’t do this with total strangers but she’d like the think her brother’s friends are her friends…. So she thought, because she remembered Pacifica and Dipper’s dislike of one another. She never had a dislike against Dipper’s list of friends (Little list that is). But from what she smells, the wild looking blonde guy was an alpha. With Dipper’s scent scent clinging on him. Obviously they know each other and felt hurt that her brother never brought this alpha up. 

She knew her brother does not want to discuss their dynamic status because of his status and what was expected of him. But she prodded on answers and he kept silent. Now it was up to her to figure out the intentions of the strange person. “So, how do you know Dipper?”

“Well-” Bill wasn’t sure how to explain himself or if he should just lie. Dipper talks about his family came in mind so he chose his words carefully. “I came up to him and started asking for friendship during a troublesome time.”

Mabel glanced up at him before looking away to pick out a small bag of white rice from the shelves. “Oh yeah?”

“Yup, in return, I’d help him out and we got to know each other since then.”

Nodding, Mabel thought of another question to ask, “If I may ask, what do you think of his status? If you know what I mean.”

Bill looked about, fully knowing what she was talking about and wondering how’d he got here to be discussing about his friend. From his understanding, this female look-a-like Pinetree was an alpha who is determined to know more about her brother’s history. “I for one, don’t really care if he is an omega. I didn’t know he was one until he forgot to take his pill.”

Eyes widening, she looked at him. For she is an alpha, she knows the consequences when an omega hasn’t taken a pill or two. Feeling protective, her eyes narrowed at the older alpha beside. “I would say before you found out his status, you hadn’t hadn’t cared to know who he was.”

A flash of anger came upon his face before it relaxed. “I’ll let you know that you are wrong there Shooting Star. I’m the happy, go-lucky, customer that Dipper ever had.”

Still distrusting the other alpha, she asked. “How long have you known him?”

Looking bored with the continued topic, he looked elsewhere bored. “Quite awhile kid.”

Observing him from the corner of her eye, she replied, “That’s interesting.” 

Shouts were heard coming from the beverage aisle caught the two’s attention; A mother was speaking sternly to a toddler who had shaken a bottled soda which resulted in exploding on himself and his mother. Upon seeing the scene, Bill curled forward and cackled. 

On the other hand, Mabel’s eyes widen at the poor state that had happened to the mom. Even more so baffled her when Bill started laughing at the mess.

Dipper was friends with this guy?

Bill wiped away an imaginary tear as he took on look at the sight. The mother saw the unwanted attention and quickly grabbed the kid and got away quickly. He could practically feel the heated, disapproving glare coming from the young lady beside him. He sighed, getting an understanding why Dipper thinks the way he does about his family.

-

Dipper looked outside his window, looking away from his laptop feeling bored. Well, he was feeling anxious about his friend and sister. What were they up to?

The sound of a door knob turned had him looking at his sister with wide worried eyes. She smiled holding bags of food, kicking the door close behind her. “What spooked you?”

“Uh.. so, how was your visit to the store?” He twiddled his fingers.

“It was interesting.” She replied. Following her the the kitchen, he watched her put away the foods she bought away into the cabinets. “What should we have for dinner this evening?”

“Uh…” 

“I’ll make the easiest thing-! Spaghetti.”

“Okay.” It looks like she won’t be bring up Bill.

“Mason?”

Oh crap… 

She glanced away at her side. “So, when I asked you if you had any other friends, how come you never told me about Bill?”

Oh man, how should he answer that? He wasn’t sure how much they talked about, he knew he’d told Bill about his problems with his family but not sure how much he paid attention to him. “Well, it's complicated..”

“I’m not sure how far you boy’s go but from the way it seems, he’s like your best friend! it should be important to tell me Dipper. I know how we as a family act toward you and pressure you but you shouldn’t have to hide your classmate just because he’s an alpha and a really good looking one!”

Dumbfounded, he stared for a couple of seconds until he rummaged through his thoughts to correspond her speech. “Well uh, you’re right!”

Unbelieving, she narrowed her eyes. Scratching his temple, he shrugged with a lopsided grin. “Well, you, Mom, and Dad have been bickering me to go off and find a mate and go have all those babies. You can’t blame me for hiding a friendship from you that I have an alpha for a friend.” Quickly adding, “With no romantic strings attached. 

She bought it, turning around to put away the remains of the shopping. “I understand.” Then turns around to give him a sly look. “Although, I do have a few things I want to say about him. . . ”

-

The next day, Dipper stood inside the bar idly watching people walk past him. Mabel managed to contact her old friend Grenda and wanted to hang out with her for the evening. Where they sat across the room with mai tai drinks in their grasp, laughing and ogling at men. With no shame.

The other-side of the building was Bud and Gideon Gleeful entertaining people with their talks of managing a business that was brought to Gravity Falls. Dipper didn’t fail to see the flickering glances toward his sister from the younger Gleeful. That boy don’t have a chance.

The atmosphere was calm; classic playing of piano to fill the air to put people’s mood at ease. Most of the people in the building looked like they were enjoying themselves. He wondered if people were going to anticipate in a dance when it was late. Just as that thought passed through his mind, a dashing, young couple stood up from their booth to the dance floor. A bashful expression shown on the young red-haired girl’s face as she gazed into her lover’s eyes. It was obvious that her boyfriend was the one who initiated the idea to have some fun there. 

A beat in his heart felt like it throbbed as he watch the quite-touching scene before him. Blinking and a slight shake of his head, Dipper started chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. He never, ever, had a serious relationship. He has read novels, series, watched movies and some shows, had friends who were engrossed in having relationships with one or more people, to ever give him a curiosity of being in one. An intimate bond with another. 

Even for being what they all were, a bond such like that would be powerful. In his opinion, a little overwhelming considering the fact of his family’s baby fever and a hard grip of traditional instinct. But if he overlooked all of that package, he wouldn’t mind being in a bond with someone, one day. 

His younger days, he remembered the attempts of trying to admit his feelings for someone, but as soon as he got close to his past crushes, thoughts of cruel intentions of what the other person can do once they hear his words to their advantage, he would pause and turn around. He always watch the news of the day, read the history, saw with his own eyes of what wrong bonding can do, it was enough for him to stay in his comfort zone… But still, it didn’t stop the scenarios from coming to his head if someone showed him that passion. Oh gosh that would be embarrassingly cute. Well, that is if “love” was real. Ford lectured him that it was a fictitious thought that people created to describe their feelings for someone to cancel out the explanation of chemistry.

Stuck in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Grenda moving from where she was at with Mabel until she greeted him, “Hey Dipper.”

Walking toward her, he gave her a light smile, “Hey there, how’s it going?”

“I came here for another drink since your sister is busy being ogled at by some creepy white haired kid.”

“Gideon?” He glanced at his twin’s direction to confirm what he heard was true, it was. Mabel sat toward his way with Gideon taking Grenda’s previous seat in her direction. He stood there and tried to catch her attention and successfully doing so. She smile, reassuring him that she is fine. He can’t help but not to ignore the instinctual gut feeling. Opting out for an new idea to go over and break up whatever scheme Gideon was up to. 

Bringing out the phone to send a message seemed convenient enough. “What’s up with the very primpy guy?”

He analyzed closely at her to see that she received a message. Eyebrows increased higher as she brought out her phone, nodding onto whatever Gideon was talking about to indicate she was still listening, shortly after reading the message and gave Dipper a puzzled look.

Her finger tapped over the screen before she settled the device. A dim vibration was felt in his back pocket and he took it out to read, “He’s passionate about his work! I get the creepy vibe but he can’t be that bad. :)”

With a light scoff, he gave his ‘really?’ face expression. Which she quickly responded back an heart emoji. 

Tried to stare at her to gain her attention but she never made eye contact with him. Gideon made a point to glance in his direction with a smile but obviously fed up with his distracting Mabel.

Grenda still sat by the counter and she witnessed Dipper’s attempt to contact to no avail. A light chuckle caught the brunette's focus and gave a quizzical expression at the friend of his sister. “Um, you saw?”

“Yeah, she declined you away like how she declines her choices on Tinder!” Grenda cackled but abruptly stopped, “That don’t sound right.”

Cringing, Dipper sputtered, “Grenda! That was some unneeded information that I don’t want to hear about my sister’s choice for one night stands.” He turned away to hide away the look on his face, shutting his eyes as if to avoid something that was physically in front of him. And if that physical thing was Gideon-

Okay! Dipper internally wanted to barf.

Looking for a distraction, he saw that some people from the booths had left, table was littered with bottles, mugs,shot glasses, and questionable small powder that laid softly atop the table. Dipper grabbed the bottles and tossed it into the trash. With a rag, he eyed the powder with a trance like stare. He raised a cleaning spray, pulled back the trigger and wiped it down. 

Dipper continued cleaning other tables until it reached 12. Grenda bumped against the trashcan and spelt its contents out. She apologized- a bit sluggishly, and walked out.

Something small like that didn’t take much care on the matter. He looked at his surroundings and saw that people were leaving. He supposed that it was one of those nights where it’s slow,

Mabel was slouched over the table, obviously tired, was still listening to Gideon’s story of his pampered childhood. Even poor Bud Gleeful had rested his head on his arm after waiting quite some time.

Returning to his station, he observed some people still socializing quietly. He brought his phone out and saw a missed message from Bill. It had read, “Pinetree! \,,/, Can’t come tonight and party with you because theres some actress that passing through here and is going to be at some club, she’s been eyeing me. ;)”

Biting his lower lip, Dipper looked elsewhere feeling annoyed. An underwhelming feeling filled a hole in his stomach. He started to chastise himself for feeling like that with no reason to. 

It still baffled him. How was it possible for them two to have an easy going, friendly relationship? Bill could be flirty as hell and Dipper always sputtered when it was directed at him. It was nothing serious.

“An actress? Might have I seen her?” He texted back.

A minute later, his phone lit up. “You sap, probably in the hidden folder of your internet history.” 

“?”

“I’m referring to porn, you should check it out sometime ;)”

Oh my god, that would be his response. “Sure. Send me a link to your favorite nightly films, you dork.” With that, he inserted his ‘whatever’ emoji.

“Glad to open your mind up to new things. ;)” Another message soon popped up. “As much as I would love to call, there is a she-wolf that wants to come out.”

Scrunching his face up, he put his phone away. He never had the gut to look up the lewd videos that people posted to get view and pleasure. Only once, the curiosity got him to scroll through when he heard a couple of omegas imagining on having a strong and attractive alpha when he was entering teenage-hood.

All he saw was a blanket of falsehood that was to lure viewers of non-reality. He noted a lot of omega-shaming videos. It depicted of how omegas should be toward alphas and that pissed him off so bad. He was disappointed of how happy some of these omegas were, but if it made them happy, alright. But that wasn’t how he was going to rule his life. 

An image of Bill crept back into his mind and he huffed. The cocky alpha sure knew how to be cordial when he wanted something. Dipper witnessed it himself when nothing went in the way the alpha wanted, the omega described it as a disobedient child throwing a fit when told no. Even Ford knew when not to tread on his companion’s toes.

“Excuse me, sir?” A very formal tone broke the silence and he glanced up. 

There was an average tall, slim, but broad in the chest man standing across from the counter. A purple-haired guy with attractive features was staring at him, with also purple irises. 

This stranger sure can rock purple.

Blinking in surprise, Dipper let his eyes roam over him. He can’t deny that this man was attractive. Only to realize with a startle, this other person noticed and was smirking a little bit too smug. “Hello, what can I help you with?”

“I’m new to town.” The purple-haired man started, “I’m well, “ A small embarrassed chuckle, “I’m lost. I just drove right into town, not really knowing where I’m headed.”

Nodding, Dipper almost sympathized the stranger. Almost. Why? Despite the good looks, there was a really strong pull to him. It felt like, if it were any other ‘omega’, they would be drawn to this hot beta. But Dipper like to think outside the box and not let that instinct push him into something. “Well, for one, where you are is in a town called-”

“Gravity Falls, yeah I know.” The beta interrupted, making Dipper shut his mouth shut. “It’s just that, uh, are we still in Oregon?”

“Yeah dude.” 

“Oh good.” The other sighed in relief. He glanced up to study Dipper’s face, who was confused and slightly irked from the rather sharp interruption. “You wouldn’t understand. I haven’t exactly had the best day so far. All I saw was the sign and went for it.”

Trying to sense what the stranger was saying, Dipper mused the man’s event for looking tired, now noticing the slight disheveled look on him. He sure did look roughed up. “Well, you’re welcome to loiter around until 5.So. . . you look like you could use a drink.”

The purple irises were unreadable, it almost intimidated Dipper. “I lost my wallet, running through the trees. . . but maybe if you’re buying, I would be the most grateful.” His eyes gleamed up in hope, but it quickly faded as it came. “But if you can’t, I understand.”

This guy! If Bill was here, he would have sneered out the bullshit the purple-haired was trying to pull. Internally, Dipper saw past through the looks and lack of manners. But, what if the guy was sincere about what he said? He certainly looked like he had enough of whatever he was going through’s shit so the next thing he knew was that he gave him a shot of whiskey. 

Sighing at his cursed concerns of any being, he excused himself and noticed Mabel asleep with her head resting on her folded arms. Her company was nowhere to be found, he concluded that Mabel had fallen asleep listening to Gideon droning on and on. He saw prying eyes on his sister coming from the other side of the room. He walked over to her and shook, “Mabel, want to sleep in the back room?”

Her eyes opened thinly, eyes trying to focus on everything around them. “Dipper? Where am I?”

“Uh, still here at the bar. Hehehe, you fell asleep at a tavern.” 

“Cheese nitz.” She bolted up, finally becoming aware of where they were. “Uh, when do you get off?”

She was clearly tired and slightly embarrassed. “4 more hours. C’mon, let me show you a slightly better place to be at.”

He led her to the back room, grabbing his jacket and placing it over her for more coverage. He studied her face; realizing that they both were going through stuff on their own. Different stresses, different joy, different taste in lifestyle overall. He noted small stress marks around her temple, things that she wasn’t telling him. Feeling concerned, he didn’t want to pry her about it. He hoped that she won’t bottle her feelings up. 

Sitting down on a stool exhausted, he stared at the ceiling. 

Hm, things were going smoothly so far. He wasn’t going to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! \,,/, It has been 5 months since the last update... Since I last updated; things happened, I lost motivation and inspiration, and above all, my laptop sucks. It is not as long as the first chapter (almost there though), but hey, it's something. 
> 
> If there were any mistakes, I'm sorry you had to go through that. 
> 
> To make up for the lost time, I decided to present this chapter to keep the story going. I still have the whole story fresh in my mind but I only write when inspiration strikes. :/
> 
> Forgive me and I do hope you enjoyed reading my somewhat long and boring chapter. \,,/,

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Readers, thank you for reading my (somewhat) long story. Hopefully my writing will get better. Sorry for any mistakes; its 12am now, I am tired and have to go to work at 8. 
> 
> This story has been on my mind for such a long time, I started writing this down since November. I really like reading A/B/O dynamics stories in this fandom and thought there should be more. ^^)
> 
> But other than all that, thank you! Feedback and Kudos will make me feel great.. :)


End file.
